la pastilla encantada kibahina
by minahi
Summary: kiba se encuentra con una pastillla al estilo ranma 1/2 xD que si la toma una persona esta se enamorara del primer sujeto del sexo opuesto que vea, al principio piensa darsela a hinata, pero despues toma otra dura decision wii kibahina


los personajes son de masashi kisomoto io solo los utilizo para hacerlos sufrir y reir jaja (soy mala) bno he aki la primera parte de este ficc k se me ocurrio despues de ver ranma 1/2 jeje... ya esta un poko copiado, pero le agrege cosas y cambie personajes, espero y les guste

(x k la vdd no soi mui buena escritora, pero hay muy poco kibahina T.T) :jijoju:

**PRIMERA PARTE "LA PASTILLA DEL AMOR**"

_el chico castaño con dos marcas en las mejillas iba caminando en compañia de su perro llamado akamaru, y muy alegre por que una chica de ojos aperlados lo acababa de invitar a que fueran juntos al baile de su clan, "el clan hyuga"_

**kiba:** no me cabe en la cabeza que IRE CON HINATA!!!

**akamaru:** guau guau!!! **ahi le diras lo que sientes**T.T

**kiba:** no, no puedo akamaru, ella ama a naruto

**akamaru:** guau **no entiendo a los humanos**

**kiba:** vamos que ya mero llegamos al mercado de konoha

_estando en el mercado kiba fue a la tienda de abarrotes por las cosas que su madre y hermana le habian encargado para cenar, cuando termino de hacer las compras un anciano lo llamo, para pedirle un favor_

**???:** ey muchacho veni aka un momento

**kiba:** umm... ¿¿para que??

**???: **necesito que me hagas un favor

**kiba:** pero no tengo tiempo, debo de llegar a mi casa con las cosas para la cena

**???:** por favor, solo te tomara unos minutos

**kiba:** esta bien ¿¿que quiere??

**???:** necesito que le envies esta carta (sacando el sobre con la carta en su interior) a una chica que vive al otro lado de esta aldea que se llama ... (3 puntitos xD, nombre misterioso), solo pregunta por ella es muy conocida por ahi y despues regresas conmigo, yo estare aqui, no creo que te tardes mas de 1 hora, puesto que eres ninja

**kiba:**pero ¿¿como supo que era ninja??

**???:** vamos, se ve facilmente, o sera mi intuicion, como sea ve rapido

**kiba:**ok, ¿¿pero que hare con las bolsas del mandado??

**???:** no te preocupes, déjamelas aquí y cuando regreses con la contestación te las llevaras

**Kiba:** ok, vamos akamaru

**Akamaru:** guau!!! **si**

_Kiba y akamaru se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad y llegaron en un santiamén, se detuvieron en una gran casa de madera y estuvieron preguntando por 15 minutos donde vivía la tal … (no se me ocurrió un nombre xD), pero todos decían que esa chica no existía, o que no la conocían_

**Kiba:** diablos akamaru, creo que nunca encontraremos a la chica, regresémonos

**kamaru:** guau!! Guau! **si, vamos**

_los 2 se regresaron al lugar donde el anciano habia quedado y se sorprendieron que no estaba el, ni las bolsas del mandado xD,_

**kiba:** diablos, ese señor nos robo!!!

**Akamaru:** guau!!guau!! **no puedo olfatearlo**

**Kiba:** (u.u) y ahora que hago??? Mi hermana y mi mama de seguro me matan eh..?? ¿¿Qué es o?? (vio que en el lugar donde el vejete habia estado dejo un papel con una bolsita que contenía 1 pastilla)

**Akamaru:** guau!!, guau!!! **ya debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde**

**Kiba:** cierto!! Vamos (agarro el papel y la bolsita y se fueron directo a su casa)

**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION HYUGA…**

**Hinata:** umm.. **¿¿habre hecho bien en invitar a kiba-kun??, yo quería ir con naruto, pero el de seguro me diría que no**

**Hanabi:** onee-chan deja de ver tanto por la ventana y ayudame a buscar mi cámara

**Hinata:** ¿¿tu cámara?? ¿¿en mi habitación??

**Hanabi:** ay, como si no te dieras cuenta de que todo el dia la pongo para grabarte y subir el video al internet

**Hinata:** h..ha..nabi fuera de mi cuarto!!!!

**Hanabi:** ou… no sabia que tu te pudieras enojar xD, bien me voy, luego la busco, por cierto papa nos compro 2 vestidos para ti y para mi y un traje para neji jajaja… ¿¿te lo imaginas?? Neji con traje, me voy a reir en su cara y tomarle una foto jajaja…

**Hinata:** (sola en la habitación, pues hanabi se habia ido)** si, la fiesta, creo que será muy divertida, además con kiba-kun siempre me la paso riendo y super contenta aunque naruto no este, pero, ¿¿Por qué será??**

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS INUZUKA**

_Kiba recibia un enorme regaño por parte de su madre ya que su hermana solamente se reia y burlaba de el_

**Hanna:** jajaja… ¿¿un anciano te tomo el pelo?? Ya ni yo jajajaja

**Tsume:** debería darte vergüenza, ahora que vamos a comer??

**Kiba:** si quieres voy de nuevo a la tienda

**Hanna:** y que te engañe otro anciano?? Jajajaja

**Kiba: **(avergonzado) debemos ayudar a los ancianos!! El me pidió ayuda!!

**Tsume:** basta!! Yo ire otra vez por el mandado y kiba te quedaras aquí ayudando a lavar la ropa

**Hanna:** si esque un anciano no se la roba!! jajajajaja

**Kiba:** ya basta!!, bien lavare toda la ropa

**Tsume:** ahorita regreso, ire por el mandado ya que el chistosito de tu hermano se lo dio al anciano (rimo?? Wiiii!!! xD)

**Hanna:** jajajajajaja…. Tendre mas cuidado con los ancianos de ahora enadelante si no quiero quedar como mi hermano

**Kiba:** **la matare** grr… (lavando la ropa)

_Después de que el castaño termino su mama los llamo para que cenaran, hanna todo el tiempo que duro la cena se estaba riendo de lo sucedido a kiba, al momento de acabar con la comida cada uno se retiro y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir_

**Kiba:** (En su habitación) vaya que tonto fui, si hinata se enterara de esto creerá que soi un estúpido

**Akamaru:** guau!!guau!! **que hay en el sobre??**

**Kiba:** si es cierto, nunca lei lo del papel y para que será la pastilla de la bolsita?? (SACANDO EL PAPEL) umm.. veamos

**EN EL PAPEL DECIA…**

GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA NIÑO, LA VERDAD ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBRE, PERO COMO FUISTE MUY AMABLE POR FAVOR ABRE EL SOBRE Y LEE LA CARTA, SABRAS PARA QUE ES ESA PASTILLA Y POR QUE TE LA DI

**Kiba:** (abrió la carta y se la leyó a akamaru) veras me sentí mal por robarle la comida a un muchacho tan ingenuo como tu **a quien le llamo ingenuo?? Ese vegete se las veera conmigo** (continuo leyendo) haci que te dejo esta pastilla del amor, dásela a quien tu kieras y esa persona se enamorara de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vea… solo disuélvela en agua y haz que la tome…

**Kiba:** o.o

**Akamaru:** guau!! Guau!! **cuanto a que piensas dársela a hinata**

**Kiba:** (sonrojado)vamos akamaru, yo no estoy tan bajo de esperanzas **este perro adivina todo** bien, como sea, mañana en la noche es la fiesta en la casa hyuga, asi que buenas noches

**Akamaru:** guau **hasta mañana**

UN NUEVO DIA, UNA NUEVA DECISIÓN ( **QUE CURSI JAJAJA**)

Mansión de los hyuga

**Hinata**: (viendo los preparativos) vaya que bonita se va a ver la fiesta

**_Hanabi_**: aun que hay que ponerle mas diversión jajaja..

**Hinata**: hanabi, no vayas a hacer algo malo durante la fiesta ¿¿eh??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

por el momento es todo... hay que ver que sigue xD


End file.
